1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiofrequency switch device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a radiofrequency switch device including a silicide layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the semiconductor manufacturing related field, the size of functional devices in the integrated circuits becomes smaller continuously for enhancing the performance of the chip. However, as the density of the functional devices increased, the influence of many electrical properties on the device operation performance becomes more obvious, and that will hinder the development of scaling down. For example, in the radiofrequency (RF) switch device, the on resistance (Ron) and the off capacitance (Coff) are important indexes. The consumption ratio of signals passing through the switch device at the on-stage is rated to the on resistance, and the leakage ratio of signals at the off-stage is related to the off capacitance. The off capacitance of the RF switch device may be influenced by the structural design and material properties of the RF switch device. The fringing capacitance and the parasitic capacitance will become higher when components in the RF switch device are scaled down, and the off capacitance cannot be reduced effectively for the specification requirement of the RF switch device operation.